Where I End and You Begin
by singyourmelody
Summary: Sequel to Near to You. The words have been spoken, actions have been made, and Phoebe and Will are together. So now what? Can they handle the challenges that may face them?
1. I Know We Can Make It If We Take It Slow

"**Where I End and You Begin"**

"**I Know We Can Make It If We Take It Slow"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have. Never will. Title for story belongs to Radiohead.

A/N: I guess this is the start of a sequel story. What can I say? Your reviews have inspired me!

0-0-0

"Okay, so what was William Wordsworth's famous work about childhood?" Phoebe asked, laying on her bed.

"Which one? Aren't they all about childhood?" Will stated as he reclined in Phoebe's desk chair.

"Ah, very clever. Okay, so which one was his most famous?" Phoebe questioned, looking intently at her boyfriend sitting across the room. Will had his English Literature final coming up and Phoebe had volunteered to help him with the poetry aspect.

"I know this one. Hang on." He paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Oh, it's 'Ode: Intimations of Immortality!'" Will said proudly.

"Full title please," Phoebe demanded, trying to feign seriousness.

"Full title please," Will said in a feminine voice, mocking Phoebe. "'Ode: Intimations of Immortality from Recollections of Childhood,'" he finally stated.

"'Recollections of _Early _Childhood,'" Phoebe corrected.

"'Early Childhood,' huh?" Will said as he got up from his chair, moving towards Phoebe.

"Yes, 'Early Childhood,'" Phoebe replied as Will tackled her onto the bed, kissing her gently.

He pulled back and looked at her, stroking her hair.

"What?" she asked. But when he just smiled at her, she reached up and kissed him again, her hands moving down to the bottom of his shirt. Slowly, she started pulling it up. Will sat up and moved away from her for a moment as she pulled the shirt over his head. Phoebe then spun the two of them around so that she was lying on top of Will.

"Oh, is it my turn now?" Will asked playfully and smiling as he reached for the bottom of Phoebe's shirt.

Phoebe followed Will's example and moved a little to help him remove her shirt to reveal a lacy camisole underneath.

Will reached up and touched Phoebe's shoulder, ever so lightly, fingertips barely grazing her skin. The touch made Phoebe shiver.

"I love you," Will said.

"I love you too," Phoebe responded before she leaned back down and started kissing Will's neck.

"You know, it seems like most of our study sessions are ending like this," Will said, trying very hard to not give himself completely over to the moment. But when Phoebe was kissing him like this. . .

"I know," Phoebe whispered in between kisses. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, that is up to you," Will said, sitting up. Phoebe sat next to him and rested her chin on his shoulder. Will could feel her breath tickling his ear.

"What do you mean, it's up to me?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't want you to ever do anything you're not comfortable with. Ever. Okay, Phoebe?" Will looked at her straight in the eyes. "You mean too much to me to just throw it all away because I was pressuring you or made you feel like I expected something from you. That's not part of a good relationship and that's not part of this relationship."

"Okay," Phoebe said softly. They sat in silence for a while, before Phoebe finally said, "I'm nervous, I'll admit that. It's just, it's not something I've ever done before. And I don't know if I would even know what I was doing and I definitely don't know if I am ready for all the emotional ties that come with it."

"I know. I feel the same way," Will stated, simply.

"You've never done it before?" Phoebe questioned. "I guess I just assumed that you had."

Will smiled sheepishly. "Nope, it'd definitely be a first for me," he said.

"Well then, when the time is right," Phoebe said, lacing her fingers through Will's, "it will be the first time for both of us." She laid back down, pulling Will next to her.

As the two found a comfortable position, Will said, "When the time is right."

0-0-0

"We have a problem," Phoebe said as she set, well more like slammed her tray down on the Dining Hall table next to Will's.

"What is it?" Will asked, a look of worry passing over his features.

"Dylan's coming for a visit," Phoebe stated blankly.

"Who's Dylan?" Will's roommate Steven asked from his position across the table. Phoebe turned to look at Steven and Will's friends Bucky and Jon who were sitting next to him. She hadn't even noticed they were there when she began talking.

Will and Phoebe exchanged glances.

"My brother," Will and Phoebe both said at the same time.

Steven, Bucky, and Jon looked at Will and Phoebe in utter confusion.

Phoebe froze and looked at Will. How were they going explain this to a group of guys who only knew Phoebe and Will as boyfriend and girlfriend, not as step-siblings?

Finally Will gave a small laugh, reached over and touched Phoebe's arm, and said, "Her brother, of course. I just know him really well. We go way back so it almost seems like we're brothers. Right, Phoebes?"

Phoebe laughed and turned to Steve, Bucky, and Jon. "Oh he is so right. Whenever Will comes over, it's like they have this little 'bromance' going on with video games, paintball guns, magazines with dirty pictures, the works, and I barely get to see him!"

"I love paintball," Bucky said. "Did you see my new gun, Phoebe?" Will smiled to himself. He had always suspected Bucky of having a small crush on Phoebe.

"Um, no. You'll have to show it to me sometime, Bucky," Phoebe smiled. "What kind it is?" she said, directing the conversation away from Dylan or any evidence of their combined, mixed-up family. Will relaxed a bit and picking up his fork, went back to eating his salad. He knew the situation was settled. For now at least.

0-0-0

"Bromance?" Will whispered as he and Phoebe discarded their trays and left the Dining Hall.

"Hey, it was the best I could come up under the circumstances." Phoebe defended. They turned down the hallway that led to their classrooms.

"And magazines with dirty pictures? What was that about?" Will asked.

"Well I know for a fact that Steven is into that stuff. I found a magazine when I was in your room once, so I figured it would make him believe the excuse," Phoebe replied.

"Oh and how are you so sure that that magazine didn't belong to me?" Will teased as he grabbed Phoebe's hand and pulled her towards a classroom. Checking to make sure it was empty, he pulled the two of them inside the door and shut it quietly.

"Hmm. . . maybe because I know you. You're not the type," Phoebe said.

"Oh really?" Will questioned. "Not the type huh?" Will pushed Phoebe up against the wall and kissed her hard. The two stood there for a while, quietly kissing, before Will finally pulled back, set his forehead on hers and said, "What were you going to tell me earlier about Dylan?"

"I almost forgot!" Phoebe said. "Dylan's coming next week."

"But we're gonna be going home at the end of next week. Why is he coming now?" Will asked.

"I don't know. It's strange. But we need to figure out how we are going to handle this, especially him meeting our friends and telling them everything he knows. Because you know he'll do that," Phoebe finished.

"Well, yeah he probably would do something like that. But how about we think about that later?" Will said as he leaned down to kiss Phoebe again.

Phoebe smiled into his kiss. "Later is good," she said as his lips covered hers.

0-0-0

Phoebe was just finishing up her final Ethics paper when he entered the room. Ever so quietly he tiptoed to her position at her desk, before slowly placing his hands over her eyes from behind.

"Will," she said softly, smiling to herself and reaching up to cover his hands with hers.

"Will, huh?" The voice said from behind her. Phoebe quickly removed her hands and turned around to see Dylan staring at her expectantly, a smirk on his face.

"Dylan!" Phoebe screeched before running to throw her arms around him. "What are you doing here now?"

"Checking up on you, of course," Dylan said as he gave a little bow. "Although I think I should've come earlier. Who knows what kind of trouble that stepbrother of mine has gotten you into?" Dylan laughed.

"Ha ha," Phoebe said. "And what do you know about the trouble Will gets into? You have enough of your own."

"Touche. Anyway, where is Will? I would've thought that since he transferred here for you, he'd be with you twenty-four seven. Doesn't seem like he's acting like a very good boyfriend now does it, Phoebes?"

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about Dylan? Will and I are just friends. You know that," Phoebe stated, as she turned back to her computer to finish printing her assignment.

"What I know, is pretty much everything, Phoebe. In fact, I am the most clued in person in this entire family and you know it. For example, in this latest bizarre twist of fate—"

A knock at the door stopped Dylan from finishing his sentence as Will entered Phoebe's dorm room, trying to balance several brown paper bags.

"Okay, so in celebration of the end of Ethics and Poetry, I have brought Chinese, Mexican, and Indian because I just couldn't deci—Dylan!" Will finally noticed Dylan standing in the corner of the room and quickly glanced at Phoebe who was looking rather nervous. "You're here early."

The three stood in silence as the rich aromas of the food mixed together around them.

Finally Will held up the bags and spoke. "Food?"

_Well there's the end of the first chapter of this sequel. In case you were wondering, Phoebe and Will are ending their first year of college and the family doesn't know about them yet. I hope this is realistic while still being interesting. I hate when couples get together only to fight all the time and be annoyed with each other. I like to see happy couples who are actually trying to make it work. But that can be boring . . . so we'll see. Oh, and don't worry. The news that Dylan has should shake things up a bit! As always, please please please review!_


	2. Let Go of Everything We Used To Know

"**Where I End and You Begin"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: Wish I owned the characters, but I don't!

A/N: Dylan is just finishing his senior year of high school. I don't know why, but I just always thought of him as one year younger than Will and Phoebe. Also, there is a little fluff in this chapter, but a lot of Dylan and Will bonding. Altogether now, awwww.

**Chapter Two: Let Go of Everything We Used to Know**

"So what are you doing here now, Dyl?" Will asked casually as he opened the cartons of food and handed them to Phoebe and Dylan.

Dylan shrugged. "I needed to get out of the house for a while. Clear my head and all that."

"We thought you were coming next week," Phoebe said quietly.

The trio ate quietly for a while. Finally Dylan said, "So are we going to talk about the one hundred and fifty pound elephant in the room or just sit here in silence for the rest of the night?"

Phoebe looked at Will, slightly shaking her head, as if to say "no." Will looked right back at her, his eyes pleading for "yes." The two continued back and forth for a minute.

"Will, can I see you outside for a second?" Phoebe said as she gritted her teeth. "We'll be right back, Dylan." She got up, grabbed Will by the arm and dragged him out into the hall.

"What?" Will said as Phoebe shut her dorm room door behind them.

"We can't tell him."

"Phoebe, this is Dylan. I am pretty sure he already knows," Will said logically.

"If we 'fess up then yeah, he will definitely know! And then he will tell everybody and we will be looked at like social lepers! Or worse!" Phoebe said, her face getting more red as she spoke.

"But how can we not tell him?" Will reached over and took Phoebe's hand in his own. "I want to tell everybody about us. About how I feel more complete when I'm with you. And how much better my life has been since you've become a part of it. Sure it may take some getting used to—"

At this Dylan opened the door and saw Phoebe and Will standing there holding hands.

"Um," Phoebe said.

Will looked at her encouragingly.

"Okay, Dylan. Will and I are together. We have been for four months now. We haven't told anybody at home or here though yet and we need you to keep it to yourself. Got it?" Phoebe said, pointing a finger at Dylan's chest as she and Will reentered her room.

"Phoebe, Phoebe. No need for threats," Dylan said, holding his hands up in mock innocence. He looked at Will and then at Phoebe. "Here's the thing, guys. I already knew that you're together. I've known for a long time and I haven't told anyone. So relax, okay? Your secret is safe with me."

Phoebe looked relieved. "Thanks man," Will said, holding his hand out to shake Dylan's.

Dylan shook it and said, "You better treat her right. I know where you sleep. And believe me, it would not be pretty."

"Don't worry about a thing," Will said smiling.

0-0-0

"So, are there any lovely ladies on your horizon?" Will asked as he and Dylan walked back to his dorm room.

"No lady can tame the Dylan. It cannot be done. For now, the Dyl flies solo," Dylan responded.

Will burst out laughing. "If you say so. This one's mine," Will said, as he opened the door to his room.

"Swanky bachelor pad. I think I could totally dig college," Dylan said as he plopped down on a beanbag chair.

"Have you decided about anyplace in particular for next year or are you still planning on doing, what did you call it? 'Living off the land'?" Will asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I don't know yet. I might not go at all. I like the sound of that—freedom. I also like saying I'm not going because of how much it freaks out your dad," Dylan responded.

"Yeah, the Admiral is not one to tolerate a lack of plan. You saw how much he flipped when I transferred here at the last minute. Imagine how crazy he's going to go when he finds out about me and Phoebe," Will said quietly.

"What are you guys going to do about that? I mean, you're both home for the summer starting next week."

"Phoebe and I have gone round and round about this. It's pretty much the only thing we fight about. I want to come clean, just have it all out in the open with Helen and dad, but she doesn't want to do it yet." Will said, looking slightly frustrated.

"Why do you think she doesn't want to?" Dylan asked.

"I don't really know. That's the problem. She never gives me a definitive answer. I can understand why she doesn't want to tell anyone here, because I don't want to either. Neither of us have close enough friends to tell them and it just makes everything so much easier when people see us as dating rather than related. Because that's how we see each other. But with dad and Helen, well that's going to be another story." Will plopped down on his bed.

"I don't envy you in the least, Will. In fact, you make my problems seem normal!" Dylan said, as he unrolled his sleeping bag.

"Thanks a lot," Will responded.

"Your roommate won't mind me staying here right?" Dylan asked.

"Nah, chances are Steven won't even be here tonight. I saw him at the Chinese food place with a tall brunette. I can never keep up with the girls that guy finds," Will said as he shut off the light on his nightstand.

"A new girl every night? I think I'm gonna like this guy," Dylan said, laughing.

0-0-0

"Please tell me that the smoothie machine is a permanent fixture here at the Great Dining Hall?" Dylan asked dramatically as he sat down at the table across from Phoebe.

"Yeah, I think they have it here all the time," Phoebe said looking at Dylan's tray. It was covered with glasses of varying colored liquids. "Dylan! Did you have to try every flavor smoothie available?"

"Um, duh Phoebe. What's the point in having a machine that has twelve varieties of delicious fruit concoctions, if you don't try them all?" Dylan looked at Phoebe as if she had two heads.

Laughing, Phoebe finally said, "Okay. Live large, right?"

"That's the attitude."

"What's the attitude? Phoebe's coping an attitude again?" Will said, smiling as he sat down next to Phoebe.

She stuck her tongue out at him and nudged him with her shoulder. Will looked at her intently and leaned in to kiss her, but before he could—

"Freeze headache!! Ooooh!! This hurts!!" Dylan screeched, his hand pressing to his head. "Too much smoothie, too little time!"

Will and Phoebe pulled apart laughing.

The three chatted for awhile about different classes, what teachers were still at their high school, Dylan's prom prank that involved slinkys, silly string, and the "Thong Song" by Sisqo, and Frank's latest attempt to repaint the house.

After breakfast, they walked back to Will's dorm room.

"Are you guys looking forward to coming home?" Dylan asked, his eyes dropping to Will and Phoebe's intertwined fingers.

"I'm kinda ready to be back home and done with classes for a while," Phoebe said. "But it is going to be hard, going from being an open couple to being a secret again."

"I don't know. Sneaking around can be kinda fun," Will said, a smile forming on his lips that didn't go quite completely up to his eyes.

"Ugh, just don't go all poster couple for People magazine on me here, okay?" Dylan said. "The gag reflex can only take so much."

"Spoken like a true protective brother," Phoebe said as she gave Dylan a small shove.

"It will certainly be interesting, having you back _now_," Dylan finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Why?" asked Will. Phoebe and Will stopped walking and turned to look at Dylan.

"Well, because Frank and mom are having a baby."

_Well, that's it for now. I feel a bit evil leaving you at this place. I'm sure many of you guessed the secret. It actually is borrowed from the older movie version of "Yours, Mine and Ours" with Lucille Ball. In that one, the parents actually do have a baby, hence the "Ours" part. I like this chapter a lot, because although not much actually happened, Dylan is in it a ton! I just love writing him. What can I say? It's fun to write snarky. Anyway, I think I forgot to mention this in my author's note, but I do not own slinkys or the "Thong Song" (thank God!). As always, please review review review and make my day!_


	3. Here Comes the Rest of Our Lives

"**Where I End and You Begin"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: Just so you know, I don't own the main characters! Or Lifetime, Kelly Martin, Tori Spelling or Jack Black. Darn.

A/N: Much of this chappy is in the form of emails—however, I was unable to format it just as I wanted to for some reason. I hope it doesn't make it too hard to understand!

**Chapter Three: Here Comes the Rest of Our Lives**

Quickmail- The Email That Works for You!

To: Christina Beardsley; From: Dylan North; Re: The Babygate Scandal

"Christi—

I'm in study hall right now. Mr. Wick was totally cracking down and wouldn't let us talk or move or like, _breathe_ in there, so I escaped to the computer lab.

Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you before school. I got in really late last night coming back from Phoebe and Will's and you were gone by the time I got up this morning.

I told Will and Phoebe about the baby like you suggested. And it's a good thing too. I'm pretty sure Phoebe had to pick Sir William's chin off the ground; his mouth was hanging so far open. Phoebe turned deathly pale and I thought for a moment that she was totally gonna pass out. I guess I shouldn't have skipped out on that CPR class or whatever.

It was definitely a good idea to tell them before they got home though. I mean, think of how we freaked. And Will especially would been in shock. He's always so straight-laced. Guess this is a curveball in his plans just like everybody else's.

Oh, btw, I heard Frank and mom talking about how you broke curfew for the third time in two weeks. Just a heads up. Try to stay out of too much trouble. That's my job, remember?

Always affectionate and amusing,

Dylan

0-0-0

Quickmail- The Email that Works for You!

To: Dylan North; From: Christina Beardsley; Re: "The Babygate Scandal"? I'm so using that from now on!

"Dyl—

Thanks for telling Will and Phoebe. The better prepared they are, the better chance we have at finding a solution for this whole mess. Although I don't even know what a solution would look like. 

The Admiral and Helen said they didn't plan for the baby and that they are so happy and blah blah blah, but that does not mean we are the next Brady Bunch times like forty.

NINETEEN kids Dylan. NINETEEN! I'm still not over the shock or whatever.

Good news is that I am out here by September of next year. I know you said you're not interested, but UCLA could be really fun. I'm gonna be there. A whole bunch of people from our class are going. Just think about it, okay?

And besides, by September, with the baby always crying, diaper duty, and the whole awkward situation, you might be crawling to go to UCLA. Or even military boot camp for that matter.

BTW, I know I broke curfew a lot. I was just pissed at the 'rents. Lame way to show it right?

BTW 2, word in the hall is that Mallory Simmons is totally into you and looking for "one last good time before she leaves high school forever." Dramatic, huh? Good thing I told her Todd Walker's available. You'll thank me later.

Always aiming to please,

Christi

0-0-0

"Ooh, Starbucks! Please, Will?" Phoebe said, whimpering until she felt the car glide smoothly to the exit.

"What'll be this time, O' Queen of Caffeine?" Will asked as they pulled up to the drive-thru.

"Tall Hazelnut Mocha with extra napkins," Phoebe called into the speaker.

"Extra napkins?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe said sheepishly, "I have a tendency to spill, especially when I'm in the car."

Smiling, Will replied, "I didn't know that about you."

"See? You don't know everything about me," Phoebe said, taking the tall cup from Will.

"No, I definitely do not," Will said, turning the car back to the thruway.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, before Phoebe said, "Tell me something about you that I don't know yet."

Will thought for a moment. "I wanted to be a ballet dancer when I was little."

Phoebe snorted, as coffee threatened to fly out of her nose. "You did not."

"Yes I did! It was more my mom than anything else. She really wanted a ballet dancer and Christina was too little at this point, so she enrolled me in lessons. I actually thought it was pretty fun. Unfortunately, my feet were too big."

Phoebe just sat there laughing.

"I'm serious!" Will insisted. "They said I would never 'make it'. And for a five-year-old, that was quite devastating news. My mom was definitely disappointed. . ." Will trailed off.

"You don't talk much about her," Phoebe said quietly.

"Not much to say anymore," Will shrugged. "She was perfectly fine one day and then three months later, she was barely alive. And there was nothing we could do about the cancer.

"Sometimes it just doesn't seem right, you know? Kids aren't supposed to watch their parents die," Will stopped talking and just stared ahead at the road.

"No they're not," Phoebe said, reaching over and taking Will's hand as the two continued the journey back to their "real" lives in silence.

0-0-0

"Phoebe? Phoebe," Will said as he gently shook Phoebe awake.

"Wha? Are we back already?" Phoebe asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No, we have about another hour and a half," Will stated. "I just needed to talk to you."

"Okay," Phoebe sighed. "What's up?"

"Well, we are getting pretty close to home and we still haven't talked about Dylan's 'news.' In fact, 'avoiding' is actually a more appropriate term, I think."

"Oh," Phoebe said.

"Okay, here's the thing," Will started. "It's kinda, I dunno, just . . . weird I guess. Right?"

"Weird how?" Phoebe questioned.

"Well, we're going to share a sibling now. Like a real half sibling. Does that change things?"

"Yeah, I guess a little. It's harder to remove ourselves from the fact that we do actually share a family," Phoebe reasoned.

"And I think it's going to be harder to tell dad and Helen the truth," Will said. At this, Phoebe tensed up a bit. Will noticed and added, "Whenever that might be."

"I think so too. But, does that. . ." Phoebe looked down at her hands. "Does that change how you feel about me? About us?"

"What?" Will questioned. "Of course not. Phoebe, you were not my sister before this whole baby thing happened and you are not my sister now. I can never view you as that, okay? And short of a birth certificate saying that you are one hundred percent my blood sister, nothing will ever change that!"

"I feel the same way, Will," Phoebe stated.

"Oh good, I am so glad that you don't see me as your sister!" Will teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Phoebe lightly punched his arm. "Such a funny guy."

"So that leaves us, where?" Phoebe asked.

"Right at the beginning, back where we started: two kids who happened to fall in love right after their respective parents did."

"Oh gosh," Phoebe said as she rolled her eyes. "I think Dylan's right. We are going to have a Lifetime Movie based on us. They can call it, 'My Step-brother, My Lover,'" she remarked sarcastically.

"Or how about, 'Love is a Many Step-Sistered Thing'?" Will joked.

"Very good. And of course, Kellie Martin would have to play me. Tori Spelling can be Christina, and, and Jack Black can be Dylan!" Phoebe said. They both laughed as the rest of the ride flew by.

0-0-0

Quickmail- The Email the Works for You!

To: Christina Beardsley; From: Dylan North; Re: The Babygate Scandal

"Christi!!

"The Babygate Scandal" is quickly turning into "The Dylan is Now Mallory-less Because of Christina Scandal!" Stop messing in my love life.

Maybe I need to have one last good time before I ditch these halls, too! Scratch that. I _know_ I need to have a good time!

And if you think this is making me want to follow you to UCLA, you are sorely mistaken.

We're not Will and Phoebe you know.

And don't ask me exactly what that means. I've already decided I'm not telling you. Payback's a . . .

Channeling loads of inner anger,

Dyl

0-0-0

Quickmail- The Email that Works for You!

To: Dylan North; From: Christina Beardsley; Re: "The Dylan is Now Mallory-less Because of Christina Scandal"

"Dyl—

Pu-lease. "The Dylan is Now Mallory-less Because of Christina Scandal?" That's the best you could come up with? Clearly, "The Dyl" as you like to be called, is not on his A game.

Work on that and get back to me.

Besides. You don't want to catch a disease from Miss HerpGonahCrabs, do you?

I'm practically saving your life. So what's with the ominous clues? Spill or I will—to Helen and dad of course about a certain drunken escapade from last month. You know which one I am talking about.

Enjoy bootcamp, sucka!

Christi

0-0-0

Quickmail- The Email that Works for You!

To: Christina Beardsley; From: Dylan North; Re: You wouldn't dare

"Christi—

I see you have sunk to a new low. Past sins are _past,_ dear Christi.

You're probably right about the Mallory thing. Good thing I just got an email from Sarah Pickett. Looks like there is more than one desperate girl in this school, waiting for some comfort from the Dylan.

Bootcamp is for suckas!

Dyl

0-0-0

Quickmail- The Email that Works for You!

To: Dylan North; From: Christina Beardsley; Re: From Simmons to Sarah? Really?

"Dyl—

Even I thought you could do better than Sarah Pickett. But whatever. Your life. Mess it up as you please.

BTW, I filled out an application for you to UCLA three weeks ago. Haven't heard back yet.

You should know by now, I always get what I want. And you are coming with me, whether we are like Will and Phoebe or not, whatever that means.

Just heard a car door slam. That must be them.

Christi

P.S. You should know, the past is never just in the past.

_Well, that was a pretty long chapter and quite different in format. I was just trying something new to mix it up with the emails, different prospectives, etc. Like? Dislike? Please review review review. Next chapter starts more drama!_


	4. The Dice Were Loaded from the Start

"**Where I End and You Begin"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters—I just make them do things!

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you all so much for the reviews. You all are so consistent in reviewing and give great feedback. So thanks! On with the story. . .

**Chapter Four: The Dice Were Loaded from the Start**

_It was two weeks since Will and Phoebe's return and everything was back to normal. The kids were playing in the yard, Helen was glowing in anticipation for the newest member of the family, Frank was loving his job in the Coast Guard, and the oldest children decided to help more around the house. Dylan even managed to stay out of trouble for two days together. The world was bliss and—_

"Will, this is the worst story I have ever read!" Phoebe said as she turned away from Will's computer screen.

Will was sitting on his bed, flipping through a magazine.

"What? You don't like it?" Will said, looking hurt that Phoebe didn't appreciate his latest creation.

"It is so unrealistic. Hmm . . . let me see if I can add a bit. What really happened? 'Phoebe and Will returned home from college. All was wonderful . . . until they walked in the front door. Helen and Frank greeted them with open arms and looked a bit sheepish that they didn't tell Phoebe and Will about their newest half-sibling sooner. Frank especially looked pissed at Dylan for spilling the "good news," because they had wanted to tell Phoebe and Will when they were "back home with their family." All was forgotten, however, when I, er, I mean Phoebe, stepped in and said how glad she was that she was going to have a sibling nineteen years younger than herself and Will was the only one in the entire room who caught her sarcasm. Then Phoebe and Will went upstairs to unpack, trying to adjust to their semi-new relationship in this very new context. And so, later, in a moment of complete insanity, Will decided to write a story about his blended family that looks more like the family of Step-by-Step or Full House than the real thing,'" She finished.

"I think that about sums it up. What do you think?" Phoebe said.

Will looked at her, clearly amused. "Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe. Did you really think that I was writing a story about our family, a family whose problems can be solved in thirty minutes, providing for commercials breaks, of course?"

"Well, what is it about then?"

"It's a satire. I decided that when I look back on my life, I want to remember this stage with a little bit of sarcasm and a lot of wit. And besides, this is totally going to be a best seller. Who won't buy a book about a blended family of twenty-plus where the parents keep reproducing and the two oldest children are sneaking around with each other?" Will said, smirking.

"True. You are going to be a very rich man someday, William Beardsley," Phoebe said, standing up from Will's computer and lying down next to him on the bed.

"I guess it is a little bit of escapism, though," Will said quietly.

Phoebe lifted her head to look at him. "Why?"

"Because none of our problems are ever easy enough to be solved in thirty minutes."

0-0-0

"Dylan! Will!" Christina said as she pounded on their bedroom door. After a few seconds without an answer, she pounded again.

"What?" Dylan said sleepily as he swung the door open. Christina took a moment to take in his appearance: blue pinstripe pajama bottoms and a plain white rumpled tee-shirt. His hair was completely disheveled.

"Uck," she said as she stepped past him in to the room. "We have a problem."

"What is it this time, Christi?" Dylan asked, disinterested. "And keep it down," he whispered to Christina while pointing to Will's sleeping form.

"What is the matter with you two? It's two o'clock in the afternoon! Gosh!"

"Christi—" Dylan whined.

"Okay, okay. Look!" she said as she held up a bright red wool sweater with white designs of reindeer and dancing elves stitched into the fabric.

"What the heck is that?" Dylan said.

"It's our new matching outfits for the family Christmas card," Christina said, disdain dripping from her voice.

"Christi, it's June. Why are we taking a picture for a Christmas card?"

"Helen is going nuts. I think it's the hormones or something. She said something about wanting a nice picture of the family while the weather's still good, blah blah blah. And we have to wear these. They're _matching_! I could die right now," Christina said dramatically, her voice getting louder with every word.

"I'm not wearing that," Dylan said defiantly.

"Okay, you try dealing with the pregnant crazy lady then. I already protested and I thought she was going to throw her jars of pickles and peanut butter at me," Christina replied. Seeing the strange look Dylan gave her, she added, "Helen's latest craving." She wandered over to Dylan's desk and gasped when she saw a big white envelope sitting under a pile of papers. Christina stole a quick look at Dylan before pushing aside the papers and pulling out the envelope. In the corner, the letters "UCLA" stood out bright against the white background.

She opened the envelope up and read out loud,

"'Dear Mr. North,

Welcome to UCLA! It is with great pleasure that we are able to accept you to the Los Angeles campus of the University of California. . .'

"Dylan!" Christina squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. "This is so great! I'm so proud of you. I knew you had the grades to get in and that English class essay that you wrote about art camp that I stole off your computer and sent in was so good! Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know Christi. I'm still thinking about it," Dylan said quietly, as if he didn't want Will to wake up and hear their conversation.

Christina didn't respond, just pulled Dylan in for another hug. "Well don't think too long, okay?" she whispered in his ear. "This could be so amazing."

Dylan might have made efforts to be quiet, but Will had awoken and heard the entire interchange. And for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had witnessed a scene very similar to the one in his girlfriend's dorm room several months earlier.

"_Because." Phoebe had said. "I'm better near to you."_

0-0-0

Phoebe had just finished putting a bowl of homemade macaroni and cheese into the oven for dinner, when she heard a noise upstairs. She set the potholders down and walked up the stairs cautiously, standing at the top looking both ways.

Deciding everything was as it should be, she headed toward her room. Suddenly two hands reached out from behind her: one went around her waist, while the other covered her mouth. She tried to scream and turned around in an effort to squirm out of her assailant's reach.

Her whole body relaxed, however, when she saw who it was.

"Will! What the heck? You scared me!" Phoebe said, making a fist and hitting Will's arm. The two were pressed into a corner of the hallway.

"Sorry," Will held his hands up. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to . . ." Will said, as he leaned in to kiss Phoebe.

She didn't meet him halfway. Instead, she pulled away. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"I was just trying to kiss you," Will said slowly.

"I told you. No PDA anywhere that isn't your room or my room, and then only when Dylan and Christina are not around. We could get caught," Phoebe said impatiently.

"Phoebe, no one's up here," Will said.

"I don't care. You never know who might come up here. And I know we are not ready to explain this yet," Phoebe hissed.

"_You_ know we're not ready to explain this? _You_ know. What about what _I_ know, Phoebe?" Will said, his voice raising a little bit.

Phoebe looked taken aback. "Will, we decided we were not going to tell them yet."

"No, Phoebe, _you_ decided we were not going to tell them yet. And I went along with it, because I don't want you to feel pressured. But I also need you to know how I am feeling. So here goes. I want to tell them. The Admiral and Helen. Christina, Harry and Jimmy. All of them. Obviously this is a decision we need to make together. But I need you to take my opinion into account too," Will concluded.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, Phoebe refusing to meet Will's glance.

Finally she looked up, tears in her eyes.

"I can't, Will. Not yet."

"Not yet? Or not ever?" Will said as he backed away from Phoebe and walked into his room, silently shutting the door behind him.

0-0-0

"Ut-oh. Trouble in Wiloebe land," Dylan said when he saw Will's face as he shut the door behind him.

"Wiloebe land?" Will questioned as he flopped down on his bed.

"Yeah, Wiloebe. It's your celebrity couple name, you know like Brangelina or Bennifer. It was between 'Wiloebe' or 'Phil'. I thought 'Wiloebe' had more character," Dylan replied as he pulled his desk chair up to Will's bed. He grabbed his notepad and a pen.

"So tell me, Will, what is the latest trouble in the land of romance?" Dylan said, pretending to smoke a fake pipe.

"I'm so not talking to you about this," Will said.

Dylan shook his head. "That will not do, Will. This is 'Share and Care' time with Dr. Dylan Lovegood, where Dr. Lovegood takes in all of your problems and makes your love _good_."

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Will questioned.

Dylan just shrugged. "Bored easily. Watch too much Dr. Phil," he replied.

He continued staring at Will.

Finally Will couldn't stand it and said, "Okay, okay. I give. But you are 'sharing' after me, Dr. Lovegood."

"Fair enough."

"Okay, so I told Phoebe the truth."

"Oooh, you finally told her about the sex change operation. I'm proud of you man, or, er, I mean, lady. Shemale? What's the proper terminology these days?"

"Dylan! Forget it. I am not talking to you about this or anything ever again."

"No, no. I'm sorry. Lame joke. Continue, please."

Will sighed. "I told her that I wanted to have our relationship in the open. She didn't take it so well. But it's so hard. I don't want her to feel like I am forcing her to do this, but at the same point, I feel like I am slowly going crazy always keeping things hidden. So . . . what do I do, Dr. Lovegood?"

"Hmm . . . that is a difficult one. Ask yourself these questions: 'Are you happy right now?' and 'Is this something that can be fixed without breaking up?' If the answers to those two questions are 'no,' then ask yourself this question: 'Are you willing to give up your relationship because of this issue?'

Will thought for a moment and sat up. "I am unhappy right now. I hope this can be fixed without breaking up, but if it can't . . . well. The thing is, I don't know if I am willing to give this relationship up yet."

"So that leads to this question," Will said, now thinking out loud. "Am I staying with Phoebe because I am truly in love with her or am I staying with her because I don't want to go back to being the person I was before I was with her?"

Will laid back down and covered his face with his hands.

"Well, that was good. Very therapeutic, I think. Let me know how it all turns out," Dylan said, standing up and pulling his chair back to his desk.

"Oh, no," Will said. "It's your turn now, Dr. Lovegood. Certainly the doctor of love has some problems of his own."

"Hmm . . . let me think. Nope. No problems. Life's a peach. The end," Dylan said, heading for the door.

"No problems about college or certain blondes or going to college with certain blondes?" Will questioned, prodding just a bit.

Dylan froze, his hand on the doorknob. "Nothing that needs to be discussed with you, Will," he said icily. He opened the door and walked out.

"Leave it to the Norths to always keep things hidden," Will muttered to himself as he got under his covers for an early night.

_Whoosh! That was another pretty long chapter. And now it looks like our favorite couple have worked themselves into a real tizzy. I can't decide whose side I'm on! Phoebe is too cautious, Will not necessarily enough. I realize as I type this right now, that this is a pretty complete role reversal of what they usually are. Hmm . . . anyway. I don't own Brangelina, Bennifer, Dr. Phil, or UCLA. Or Oprah, Step-by-Step or Full House (I wish I did own Full House though!). I forgot to mention those in my author's note. Please review and let me know what you think about this latest turn of events. I want this to play out as naturally as possible, but we'll see. Once again, thank you thank you thank you for all of your reviews!_


	5. All the Reasons Not To, Seem Pretty Good

"**Where I End and You Begin"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own it. Never have, never will!

A/N: It would probably be really helpful to read the story before this, "Near to You," to understand some of the backstory going on in this chapter.

**Chapter Five: All the Reasons Not To, Seem Pretty Good**

"I need to talk to you," Phoebe said as she sat down on Christina's bed two days later.

"You've finally come to me for fashion advice, Phoebe? Oh, this is so great. Okay, first off, what's with the peasant look? I'm pretty sure that was in style for about a minute four years ago and—"

"Christina!" Phoebe interjected.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about my fashion sense or lack thereof or whatever you want to call it."

"Oh. Um, okay. What is it?" Christina asked suspiciously.

"Well, we are friends right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, we are more friends than sisters or stepsisters or whatever," Christina replied.

"Right, so I can tell you things and ask for your advice. Well, I've got a boy, um, situation, I guess you would call it," Phoebe said quietly.

"Ooh, my favorite kind of problem to work out. Okay, gimmee details: name, how long have you been dating him, how did you first get together, or if you are not together yet, how can we get you together, I have some great connections that we could use—"

"Christina!" Phoebe yelled.

"Sorry. One question at a time."

"Well we got together around the time I went back to college," Phoebe started explaining.

"Ooh, a college boy, very nice."

"Yes. And we were together until, well, pretty much right now. I mean, maybe we are still together, I don't really know."

"Tell me what happened and we will figure it out," Christina encouraged.

"Our relationship is somewhat undercover, I guess you could say. And he wants to go public with it, but I don't know if I am ready for that yet," Phoebe said, frustrated.

"Okay, what exactly did he say?"

"Well he said he wanted to tell everyone. And I told Will that I couldn't yet. And then he said—" Phoebe stopped, interrupted by Christina's shriek.

"Will? You're dating Will? As in my brother who lives two doors down the hall from us?" Christina yelled as she stood up.

"Shhh!" Phoebe cautioned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to slip out yet. I was going to tell you who it was after we finished figuring out what to do."

"I guess Dylan wasn't too far off when he suggested that Dad and Helen should find you two together, now was he? That would certainly give them a shock. Well, I guess it _will_ give them a shock now. Will. My brother. Really? Isn't that like really weird for you?" Christina questioned.

"No. Not really. I mean, I guess it was a little at first, but I've never viewed him as my brother, just like I don't see you as my sister. I don't know what to do Christina. Look how you handled the news. And sure, Dylan was fine with it, but he's Dylan so—"

Christina interrupted again. "Wait wait wait. Dylan knows already? Who else knows? How could he have not told me? Loser."

"No one besides the two of you know, okay? Now can you please help me? I am in way over my head here," Phoebe said, her eyes pleading.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a minute to digest all of this," Christina said. "No matter what I ever do to you from now on, stealing your shirt or whatever, you totally owe me."

"You're right. I do. Okay, so what—" Phoebe was cut off by the sounds of her "A Fine Frenzy" ringtone, as her cell phone sang to her from her desk.

"Please think about it while I get this," Phoebe begged as she answered her cell.

Christina sat there and tried not to look too interested in Phoebe's phone call but it was hard not to when Phoebe's voice quivered as much as it did. First, Phoebe tried not to sound surprised. Then she sounded really nervous. Finally she ended with a hint of resolution and more nervous laughter. Whoever she was talking to and whatever she was talking about, it was going to be good.

As Phoebe snapped her cell shut, Christina pretended to look interested in her nails, but since they were already perfect, she didn't have much to look at.

"Interesting phone call?" Christina asked.

"Oh, that was um, my ex, Peter," Phoebe responded quietly.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Christina exclaimed dryly.

0-0-0

Phoebe knocked on Will's door much later that night. After hearing the usual "Come in," she entered and awkwardly stood at the edge of Will's bed. Dylan was working on a painting for his art class and Will was busy typing an email to Steven.

"Um, Will. Can we talk for a sec?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, sure," he responded and the two turned to look at Dylan.

After a second, he finally caught on. "Aw man, I was just getting into the groove here," he said, setting his paintbrush down. Will gave him a pointed look. "Fine, fine. I get it. I'm sure someone in this house needs to be annoyed. And I pick. . . Christi!" he said, hopping down off of his stool and heading down the hall.

"What's up?" Will asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, as he took a swig of his Pepsi.

"Well, um, a funny thing happened to me today. Peter called."

Will nearly choked on his drink as he took in what Phoebe had just said. "Why would he be calling you now?" he asked.

"Well, he's going to be in New York City for a week and wanted to know if there was someplace we could meet and talk," Phoebe replied, picking a yearbook up off of Will's shelf.

Will was silent for a moment. "Are you going to go?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I sort of want to go," Phoebe said, half questioning.

"Well, then you should go," Will said, through gritted teeth.

"You don't mind or think that it's weird?" she questioned.

"Phoebe, I don't control you. If you want to do something you should do it."

"I know you don't control me. I just wanted to know what you think!"

"Oh, now you want to know what I think?" Will said, his voice raising with every word. "I think you're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Phoebe asked.

"It. Running away. We were getting too close and so you head for the hills. It doesn't matter what the excuse is. This time it's that you don't want to tell the Admiral and your mom. Who knows what it'll be next time?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm. What am I talking about? I know exactly what happened with you and Peter, Phoebe. Although why you are meeting up with him now, I am not sure. Maybe to get away from me and our relationship? If you can ever call it that right now."

"Why are you doing this?" Phoebe asked, her voice shaking.

"Because I want the truth. About the real reason why you don't want to tell dad and Helen. About everything. I talked to Sara."

"You talked to Sara? You had no right!" Phoebe said, anger fueling up within her.

"I had Calculus with her. When she found out I was dating you, she took me aside after class and told me what happened in London. Apparently you and Peter were together, more than you let on when you first told me about it. And then for no reason at all you pushed him away, without even telling him why. He wasn't even sure if you had a relationship anymore. Sara provided a listening ear and well, one thing led to another."

"So now you are siding with him. Is that it?" Phoebe asked as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"No. That's not it. I don't think what he did was right at all. But it does clear up a lot of things about you, Phoebe," Will concluded.

"All right fine. I did push him away, okay? But in my mind we were still very much together. We were just in a rough patch. And he didn't even bother to talk to me about it; he just jumped into bed with her. And, and, why am I defending this to you? I don't owe you an explanation about this. And what about you anyway, Mr. Perfect?" Phoebe taunted.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You never follow through. Mr. 'I Don't Want To Sit on the Sidelines Anymore.' Well, I'm pretty sure that's what you're doing. Tell me, Will, have you picked a major yet?"

"That has nothing to do with this."

"It has everything to do with this! You are afraid of making any mistakes! You're afraid you're going to pick something you don't like and be stuck with it. Well does that apply to girlfriends as well, Will? Did you pick the wrong one and now you are desperately trying to make it work when maybe the two of us should just part ways, all because you don't want to look foolish, like a person who clearly made the wrong choice?" Phoebe was yelling by the time she finished.

"Is that what you want? For us to go our separate ways?" Will yelled.

Phoebe paused for a moment. "Yes," she said her voice low and even. "I can't be with someone who needs everything to be perfect all the time."

"And I can't be with someone who's too afraid to let me in," Will said quietly.

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes."

"Well then it's settled."

"I guess so. Have fun in New York," Will said sarcastically as Phoebe shut the door on him.

0-0-0

Christina opened her door right as Dylan was about to knock. When she saw him, she grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him inside the room and shut the door behind him.

"How could you have not told me about Will and Phoebe?" Christina questioned.

"Um, hello? I dropped like thirty hints about it. I can't help it that you are too dense to pick up on any of them," Dylan countered.

Christina thought for a moment about Dylan's "hints." "Jerk," she said finally, punching him lightly in the arm.

The two sat down on Christina's bed. "So why were you coming here anyway?" Christina asked.

"Got kicked out. Phoebe and Will needed to have a 'talk,'" Dylan mocked.

"Yeah, somehow I think that talk is not going to go so well," Christina said.

"More trouble in Wiloebe land? Do tell," Dylan replied.

"Wiloebe? Very clever. You should write for a gossip column or something." Christina laughed.

"Hmm, no. I am a real artist. Not some celeb stalker."

"True, you'd probably turn your camera into some statement about the present state of entertainment and the world," Christina said, rolling her eyes. "Okay, so Phoebe and I were talking about the current Will sitch when her ex Peter called her on her cell and asked her to meet up with him. I told her to tell Will about it," Christina explained.

Right then, Christina and Dylan could hear the shouts of Phoebe and Will from two doors down.

Dylan said, "Yeah, that is not going well at all. I hope my painting doesn't get smashed."

Christina laughed, "It probably would have been best to remove all valuables."

"That information would have been helpful earlier!" Dylan exclaimed. They both laughed and then sat in silence for a moment.

"So, I'm going," Dylan finally said.

"Going where?" Christina asked.

"With you. To UCLA."

Christina squealed and threw her arms around Dylan's neck. "I told you I always get what I want," she said into his ear.

Dylan let go of her and flopped back down on her bed, resting his head on her pillow. Christina laid down next to him, their hands barely touching.

"Well you right about that and one other thing, Christi."

"What's that?" Christina asked as the two heard Phoebe angrily shout, "Well then it's settled!"

"The past never stays in the past."

"It's a good thing we'll be in California then, isn't it?" she questioned.

Dylan moved his hand a quarter of an inch so that the back of it was fully touching hers.

"Yeah."

_The end of another chapter! I don't own "A Fine Frenzy" ringtones (unfortunately), but I do own Sara, Peter, and the storyline. So what do you think? I feel that both Will and Phoebe have a little bit of growing up to do before they work this out. I don't know how accurate I am at writing fights but I hope this sounded realistic. Also, I felt like I was being too hard on Phoebe and not enough on Will. So, I hope I made them both flawed in this chapter. And what do you think about the Dylan and Christina bit? I wasn't planning on getting them together at all, but now I don't know. It's like they have a mind of their own! I kid, I kid. As always, please please review! It always makes my day when I have reviews! _


	6. You'll Be Resting on my Mind

"**Where I End and You Begin"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie.

A/N: So their relationship was pretty devastated in the last chapter. This one begins the process of rebuilding.

**Chapter Six: In the Meantime, You'll be Resting on my Mind**

"I still don't see why we are doing this," Christina said as she squirmed on the stool.

"Christi! Don't move! I know you are a bundle of energy and you just have the urge to move and groove and blah, blah, blah, but please sit still!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Okay, _Dad_," Christina said sarcastically. "My eye really itches, Dylan!" Christina whined, but Dylan just ignored her. Over the past three hours Dylan had learned two things about Christina: she hates doing nothing and, if ignored long enough, she will eventually shut up.

The two sat in silence for a while. Finally, after what seemed like forever for Christina, Dylan said "Okay, I'm finished."

Christina eagerly hopped off the stool and hurried over to where Dylan was standing. The two turned and looked at the painting for a moment.

"Wow," Christina whispered. "You made me look beautiful."

"I didn't have to do very much, Christi." Dylan turned and looked at her and looking back at him, Christina thought she saw something behind his big brown eyes. Eyes that were used to joking around and being sarcastic. For a moment, something very different passed over his features. But then it was gone and the old Dylan returned when he said, "Well, the work is done. It's time for the Dylan to have some fun. Where did I put that phone number?" He reached into his jean pockets and jacket pockets.

"Ph-phone number?" Christina asked, snapping out of her trance.

"Yeah, I have a date tonight with Monique and I can't remember what time we decided to meet."

"Oh, right. Well, I'll let you get to it, then," Christina said as she headed for the door.

"Hey Christi?"

"Yeah?"

"This was fun. I'm glad I convinced you to do it," Dylan said.

"Yeah, me too. Have a nice date. Oh, and don't wear that jacket," she said as Dylan was putting on his denim jacket. "Go with the green one."

"Oh. Okay, thanks," Dylan said, shrugging off the jacket.

"No problem," Christina said as she left his room, passing Will on her way out.

"Hey," she threw his way before retreating to her own room.

"What's her problem?" Will asked as he entered the room.

"What? Christi's problem?" Dylan questioned. "She's fine, I think."

"Yeah, maybe," Will said, his brow furrowed. "She just looked upset or frustrated or something." He looked accusatorily at Dylan.

"Hey now, you just worry about your own problems."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Will questioned.

"Will, I love you as if you were my own brother, or whatever. But seriously man, you haven't talked to Phoebe in over three weeks. And you have no problems? For crying out loud, you live together! And you _were_ pretty good friends before you even started dating!"

"So? Your point is?"

"Don't you miss her?"

Will was silent for a moment. Finally he said, quietly, "Yes."

"So do something about it!" Dylan said as he continued fixing his hair.

"No. I think it's done. Damaged beyond repair."

"Well at least try to be friends then. Cause let's face it, it's not like you two aren't going to be in each other's lives. Hello, family functions and hello awkwardness! Not that I don't love seeing you both squirm. But for some reason, it hasn't held so much joy for me lately. I think it's because there is too much angst floating around this hallway. All I'm saying, is work on it," Dylan said as he held up his denim jacket and his green one. "So which one?"

Will studied both jackets. "Go with the denim one."

Dylan threw the denim jacket down on his bed and put the green one on.

"Date time?" Will asked.

"Yup."

"And Christina told you to wear the green one."

"How'd you know that?" Dylan questioned suspiciously.

"Believe it or not, we Beardsleys aren't as dense as you seem to think we are."

Dylan didn't stick around to ask what he meant by that.

0-0-0

_Knock, knock. _Will knocked quietly on Phoebe's door. Not hearing a response, he turned the doorknob.

"Phoebe, Helen and dad already left with the rest of the kids, so I am supposed to give you a ride to Christina's and Dylan's graduation," Will said as he stood in the doorway, not daring to go farther in.

Phoebe set her guitar down on her bed and nodded slowly, not quite meeting Will's eyes as she walked into her closet.

"Oh, um, you're not ready yet?" Will asked.

"No, I don't know what to wear. Are these things formal? I mean, under my graduation gown I wore a pair of shorts, flip flops, and my pale blue—"

"Tank top," Will said finishing her sentence. "You wore these sparkly dangly earrings that made a small noise when you walked, too. And your hair was more curly than usual, as if you had spent extra time making it perfect, but you didn't. It was just naturally like that," Will said as he looked down at his hands. "I remember."

"You do?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"I remember everything about you, Phoebe."

"Oh."

"Yeah." The two stood in silence for a moment.

"Well, I guess I should change then," Phoebe said, holding up the light yellow sundress in her hands.

"Oh, um yeah. Sorry." Will turned and walked out the door, a small smile forming. It was their first conversation since the breakup. And they both survived it. It was a start.

0-0-0

"Closer together!" Helen screeched as she held the camera up to snap another picture.

"Mom! Can we stop?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, my face is starting to hurt," Christina chimed in, through her smile.

A few feet away at the drink table, Will was watching the entire scene uncomfortably.

"It wasn't so long ago that we were doing this whole thing, was it?" Phoebe asked, walking up behind him.

Will was surprised that she was talking to him. On the ride over in the car, they had barely spoken a word.

"It's weird to be back here, isn't it?" Will asked as he glanced over at his High School building.

"Yeah, it feels as if so much has happened since then. I spent four years here and yet I can't even remember parts of it, only a year later. I guess I am just getting old," Phoebe stated.

Will shrugged. "We've both had so many different experiences since we were here. You went to Europe. I went to two different colleges. We've lived entire lifetimes since we attended here."

Phoebe looked past Will at Christina and Dylan, arms around each other, posing for another picture, this time with Helen and Frank on either side of them. "Entire lifetimes," she agreed.

0-0-0

Two months had passed since Christina and Dylan's graduation day and Phoebe and Will had come to an unspoken agreement. Things could never be as they were pre-relationship, but they could at least tolerate each other. Occasionally, they even made each other laugh. They weren't the friends they were before, but at least they weren't fighting. It was somewhat normal. It was almost comforting even, even if it wasn't perfect.

Phoebe's first sense of normalcy in her newly reformed relationship with Will came several weeks after the graduation.

It had recently rained, the little kids were rounding up a game of muddy kickball and they begged Christina, Dylan, Phoebe and Will to play. Christina and Dylan declined saying they had to go shopping for their dorm rooms, which they had been doing a lot of lately, but Phoebe and Will decided to play. They were even named Captains of the two teams.

After four innings, the score was three to three and Phoebe was up to kick. Will rolled the ball to her and she kicked as hard as she could close to third base. Joanie ran for it and tossed it to Will as Phoebe safely landed on first. Will turned quickly to throw it to the first basemen, Harry but seeing that Phoebe was already there, he hesitated. Phoebe stood there, a bemused expression on her face, and stared at Will.

Finally she taunted, "Oh, the big captain is afraid to throw the ball is he? C'mon Will, _take a chance_." Will's eyebrows shot up when he heard this and he smirked. It was the first time the two of them had joked around with each other. Before, they had been formal, as if not to hurt each other more or cross some invisible boundary that was now in place.

Will stared right at Phoebe and without blinking, threw the ball right at her as she stood on the base. She wasn't fast enough to move, however, and the ball hit her in the stomach. She doubled over for a minute before standing upright, her eyes full of surprise. Harry took off after the ball which had deflected off of Phoebe and when Phoebe realized this, she started running to second. Will's team began cheering for Harry to hurry up, but soon Phoebe was rounding third. Will ran to cover third and was a split second faster than Phoebe because as soon as he got the ball, he turned and threw it at her leg, effectively tagging her "out." Will's team cheered.

Thinking back on that day, Phoebe can't remember who won. She just remembers that it was the first time in a long time that she had felt normal. And it was all because of Will.

So now, when they pass each other in the hallway, Phoebe and Will don't avert their eyes or turn the other way anymore. They give each other small smiles as both of them try desperately to not to think of what might have been.

_Well, I kinda struggled with this chapter. At first, I was going to make what's going to happen in the next chapter happen in this chapter, but I felt like it was too soon. I didn't want to break them up one chapter and get them back together the next, because I didn't think that it would be realistic enough. They said some really harsh things to each other. They're going to have to rebuild this relationship, and it may take a while. There needed to be a little more separation, I think. So, this isn't my favorite chapter, but it was somewhat necessary. Please review and let me know your thoughts! _


	7. Coming Back As We Are

"**Where I End and You Begin"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just what happens to them. And believe me, a lot happens in this chapter! The song used is "Heartbeats" by Jose Gonzalez and it's wonderful, but I don't own that either. Sigh. Suddenly, I feel very poor!

**Chapter Seven: Coming Back As We Are**

The blonde girl stood awkwardly in the living room as Dylan, Jimmy, and Joanie circled around her.

Finally Jimmy spoke up. "So what are you doing here again?"

"You're sure you're not lost?" Joanie chimed in.

"No, I am not lost," the girl said impatiently. "I told you before, I'm an old friend of—"

"Ashley!" Will exclaimed as he entered the house, tossing his keys and coat on a nearby chair. He quickly embraced her in a hug. "It is so good to see you."

Dylan raised his eyebrows as Will held Ashley for a long moment.

"You too, stranger! It has been four years and you have never once come back home to see me!" Ashley exclaimed perkily.

Will looked a bit sheepish at that and said, "I know, I know. I've just been," he paused as he glanced at a very amused Dylan, "busy. You know with the move and then senior year was always crazy and of course, I've been at two different schools . . ." he trailed off.

Ashley shook her head and pointed a slender, manicured finger at his chest. "That's no excuse! Let's go for a walk. It's a really nice day outside and we have a lot to catch up on. Did you hear about Michael Smithson, he totally. . . " She pulled Will outside and shut the door behind them.

0-0-0

Dylan's hand was sending a text message before the door was even fully closed.

_Christi—where are you? And more importantly, where the heck is Phoebe?_

After a moment, his phone vibrated in response.

_Dyl—I'm on my way home. I don't know where Phoebe is. What's going on?_

_Operation: Will's Moving On_, Dylan responded.

_What? _Christina wrote.

_Come see me as soon as you get home. We need to talk. _He finished typing and snapped his phone shut. Things were about to become much more interesting in the North-Beardsley household.

0-0-0

"So Ashley, where do you go to school?" Helen asked as she dished a hearty helping of green beans to the twins.

"Well, I went to community college my first year, but I am planning to transfer for the upcoming semester. I just haven't decided where yet," Ashley responded as she looked at Will.

Dylan and Christina exchanged a brief look. There was still no sign of Phoebe. Christina thought that she might have had to work late, but she wasn't sure.

"That's very smart of you Ashley. To take care of your general courses at a more affordable institution," Frank said as he looked pointedly at Will.

"What?" Will asked innocently through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

As Will, Jimmy, and Ashley were clearing the dishes from dinner, Phoebe arrived home.

"Hello, family!" She said cheerily. "Hope you saved some for me. I am starve— Oh, hi." She stated, noticing Ashley standing there with a dishtowel in her hand. "Um, I'm Phoebe," she said as she stuck her hand out.

"Phoebe, this is Ashley. She's . . ." Will said.

"An old friend," Ashley finished for him, shaking Phoebe's hand. "You must be the other stepsister. I remember now that Will said that he had one around his age."

"Yup, we are pretty close in age," Phoebe said, trying to mask the awkwardness she was feeling.

After a minute of silence, Phoebe said, "Well, I am going to head upstairs then. It was nice to meet you Ashley." And in a flash she disappeared up the stairs.

"Nice to meet you too," Ashley called behind her.

"Phoebe, didn't you want some food?" Will yelled, but Phoebe didn't answer him.

Later that evening, Will and Ashley decided to go get coffee at the local coffee shop. As soon as they heard the car door slam, Christina and Dylan ran into Phoebe's room.

Phoebe almost jumped out of her skin as they entered. "What are you guys doing?" she questioned.

"I think the more important question is, 'What is she doing?'" Dylan stated.

"I don't know what you mean," Phoebe said simply, turning back to her laptop.

"Oh really?" Christina asked. "Jimmy told Dylan what happened earlier in the kitchen when you met Ashley. Can I say awkward?"

"Jimmy exaggerates, you know that!" Phoebe said. "It doesn't matter anyway. Nothing happened. She's an old friend of Will's. I'm a friend of Will's. That's the end of it."

"So you wouldn't care if Will started dating her?" Dylan questioned.

"You wouldn't care if Will fell in love with her?" Christina added.

"And married her?" Dylan continued.

"And then they would start a family," Christina said.

"And have a beach house and a dog named Spot," Dylan fantasized.

"And they would live happily ever after with their 401K and their 2.5 kids," Christina finished.

"And Spot of course," Dylan supplemented.

"Of course," Christina concluded.

"Stop!" Phoebe shouted. "The two of you are too much. Gosh, sometimes I think you two are the ones who dated, not me and Will!"

Christina shifted her weight from one foot to the other and didn't say anything.

"That's besides the point," Dylan said. "Christi said that Will and Ashley had a strange sort of relationship before they moved. One of those on again, off again, but nobody could really tell when they were off or on because they were such good friends."

"So what does that mean for me?" Phoebe questioned.

Christina looked at her. "Are you over him?"

Phoebe sighed and looked at the window. "Yes," she said quietly.

0-0-0

Even though she was over Will, _I am, I really am!_, she reassured herself, Ashley's visit could not have passed quickly enough for Phoebe. Sure, the girl was nice enough, but there was something that just rubbed Phoebe the wrong way. It could be how she would always look at Will for just a moment too long. Or how she was always dragging him places, literally dragging, one arm pulling Will along. He didn't seem to mind it too much, however, which was just one more reason that Phoebe was ready for Ashley to leave.

As her car pulled away, Phoebe breathed an unconscious sigh of relief. She changed into her pajamas and was ready for an early night. Christina and Dylan were at some big beach bash weekend with some of their classmates and Phoebe was looking forward to having the room to herself. She needed the time of quiet. She needed time to reflect. Really, she just needed time.

Right after she climbed in bed, she heard a small knock on the door. At first she thought she imagined it, but then she heard it again, slightly louder. She pulled back the covers and opened the door to see Will standing there. For one of the first times in her life, Phoebe could not read his expression. He didn't say anything, so she just held the door open as he entered. She closed it behind him.

The two stood there for a moment, Phoebe looking at the floor and Will looking at his feet. Finally, he caught her eye.

"Um, what are you doing here Will?" Phoebe asked after another moment went by without a word from Will.

"I needed to say something to you," he stated.

"Okay . . ."

"Why don't you like Ashley?" Will asked.

"That's actually a question, Will, not a statement," Phoebe said, trying to lighten the mood.

Will just looked at her, a flash of hurt passing through his eyes because she was not taking him seriously.

Seeing this, Phoebe tried to answer as honestly as she could: "I do like her."

Will didn't look convinced.

"What do you want me to say Will? Are you looking for my stamp of approval?"

"What?" Will said.

"You know. You're moving on. You have your own blast from the past and she's, well, perfect, and you want to know if I think she's okay for you. Well, as your stepsister, I'd be skeptical of anybody my family brings home, of course. But, as your ex girlfriend, well, yeah, then she seems perfect for you. And you have a history together—"

"What are you talking about?" Will questioned. "I am not interested in Ashley like that."

This time it was Phoebe who didn't look convinced. "Then why did you ask me that?" Phoebe questioned.

"Because, I know you didn't like her. I've seen how you act with people you like. And with people you don't like. You're polite but that's it, not very friendly. And that's how you were with Ashley. So I want to know why. Especially when you say she seems perfect."

"Will, I don't know. I just didn't."

"Phoebe, can't you ever just give me a straight answer?" Will pleaded, obviously frustrated.

"I am giving you a straight answer, Will! Can't you see that? I honestly don't know why I didn't like her, okay?" Phoebe said, her voice rising with every word.

"Were you jealous?" Will questioned.

"What? No! Is that why you brought her here? To make me jealous? Will, we are supposed to be friends. Do friends really do that to each other?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.

"That is not why I brought her here, Phoebe. She is my friend and has been for a very long time. I cannot believe you would insinuate that! Believe it or not, Phoebe, not everything is about you!" Will said, his voice sharp and cutting.

Another moment of silence.

Finally Phoebe relented. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have said that. It was wrong and I apologize."

"It's fine," Will said.

"This whole thing is still pretty hard, isn't it?" Phoebe said.

"What thing?"

"Me, you, being friends, or trying to be."

"Do you regret it?" Will asked cautiously.

"Our relationship?"

Will nodded.

"Strangely enough, no. I don't regret it. I could've done without the fighting of course, but it was the best relationship of my life," Phoebe said.

"So far," Will said.

"Yeah, so far," Phoebe added. "Do you regret it?"

"Never," Will said, as he looked deep into Phoebe's eyes. For that moment, Ashley, Peter, their fights, their family, everything was forgotten as Phoebe looked into Will's eyes. She moved closer to him, but he stayed stationary.

Will's word "_Never"_ hung in the air between them and began to feel very final.

"Well, goodnight," Will said, as he turned and grabbed the doorknob.

"Night," Phoebe said quietly, as switched her stereo on before climbing into bed. Will stopped, his hand still holding onto the knob, when he heard a few chords of the guitar melody and then the deep voice of a male singer.

_one night to be confused  
one night to speed up truth  
we had a promise made  
four hands and then away_

_one night of magic rush  
to start a simple touch  
one night to push and scream  
and then relief _

ten days of perfect tunes  
the colors red and blue  
we had a promise made  
we were in love

to call for hands of above  
to lean on  
wouldn't be good enough 

_for me, no_

Will turned the doorknob and walked out.

But only for a moment, before he turned around and walked right back into Phoebe's room, his confidence growing with every step.

Will didn't even knew what he was doing as he walked over to where she was sitting on her bed, pulled her up so that she was standing, and kissed her like he had never kissed anyone in his life.

She moaned a bit in surprise, but eventually reached her hands up behind his neck in response.

They were lost in a storm of kissing, touching and feeling as they backed up closer and closer to Phoebe's bed. Her legs finally hit and they both toppled onto the bed. Before long they were so close that Phoebe couldn't tell where she ended and Will began.

0-0-0

Early the next morning, while Will was still asleep, Phoebe tiptoed out of the room. Shutting the door quietly behind her, she silently walked up the lighthouse stairs to her mother's studio. Even though it was early, Phoebe knew what she had to do.

During the pregnancy, Helen had become even more erratic in her work hours and when Phoebe found her, she was frantically searching for her metallic gold buttons.

"You're up early, Phoebe," Helen said, barely taking notice of her, as she created the perfect stitch to secure the button.

"Mom," Phoebe said, her voice a mixture of anxiety and a bit of confidence, "I need to talk to you."

_Aha! A terrible place to leave you I know, but there was already so much that happened in this chapter . . . and I was planning on having more Dylan and Christina too, but I think it would have been a bit too much—there will be more of them in the next chapter. So what do you think? Did I cross a line? Or was it a realistic portrayal of how this couple could find their way back to each other? As always, I love love love feedback and reviews, so please tell me what you think! _


	8. Everybody's Changing

"**Where I End and You Begin"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: By now you know the drill: I don't own it!

A/N: This was a semi-difficult chapter to write. In all my fanfic reading, I have never found a storyline where the parents realistically handle the situation of finding out that their respective children are together. They either completely freak and try to split them up or are one hundred percent okay with everything. This chapter tries to find a balance between that. Although I'm not sure if I really got it right . . . on with the story!

**Chapter Eight: Everybody's Changing and I Don't Feel the Same**

"You did what?"

"I told my mom. Everything," Phoebe said excitedly.

"Everything?" Will choked out, looking around at his surroundings as his sat in Phoebe's bed.

"Well, I may have left out some of the more, um, descriptive details. But that doesn't matter. I told her the truth. About us. And all that has happened," Phoebe responded.

"Why did you do that?" Will asked.

Phoebe's face fell when she heard Will's response. Her eyes widened as she said, "I thought that was what you wanted. Two months ago, before we broke up for good, you practically dumped me in the hallway because I didn't want to tell and now you don't want me to—"

"No, no! I didn't mean it that way," Will said as rubbed Phoebe's arms with his hands. "What I meant was, that I didn't want you to have to do that alone. I wanted to be there with you. This is something we are supposed to do together."

Phoebe's smile returned as she pulled back the covers and snuggled in next to Will.

"So, how did it go? How much did she freak?" Will asked cautiously.

"It was kinda weird. In some ways, it was like we were having a heart-to-heart like we used to have when I was younger and first starting liking boys."

"You used to have heart-to-hearts in kindergarten?" Will asked, smiling.

"What?" Phoebe punched him lightly in the arm.

"C'mon, you are such a boy chaser. Even when you were little, I'm sure you would chase the boys around the playground trying to kiss them."

"Haha, very funny. That was only one time! Talking with mom was just strange. She wanted to know all the details. About how we first got together and she finally pieced together your college transfer. In some ways, it was like I was talking to one of my friends about this really amazing guy I met and the crazy life we have together. It was nice to talk to someone about our relationship. I mean, Christina's great and everything, but that girl has enough of her own problems to worry about," Phoebe said, as she wrapped one of her arms around Will's midsection.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Haven't you seen the way she looks at Dylan? She's in total denial."

"Kinda like we were at one point?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so," Phoebe consented.

"But we're okay now," Will said, although Phoebe knew it was more of a question.

Phoebe reached up and kissed him lightly. "We are definitely okay now," she said, smiling. "Do you think this is going to change anything?"

"Which? The parents knowing? Or our, um, little activity last night?"

"Either. Both. I don't know."

"We just can't let either change anything. Right?" Will questioned, looking into Phoebe's eyes.

"Right."

They sat there for a few minutes just enjoying each other's presence.

"Last night was pretty amazing, huh?" Phoebe asked, looking at Will somewhat nervously.

"Last night was more than I could ever describe," Will responded, grabbing Phoebe's sides and tickling her.

"Stop! Stop!" Phoebe squealed. Finally Will relented.

"Mom and Frank are making us go out to dinner with them tomorrow to discuss our relationship," Phoebe said, when she could finally catch her breath.

"I knew we weren't going to get off that easily," Will muttered.

"It'll be fine. I think," Phoebe said quietly as she rested her forehead on Will's.

0-0-0

"Dylan, you're so stupid," Christina exclaimed as she kicked a stone with her flip flop.

"What's your problem, Christi? You need to be more carefree. Like meeeee," Dylan responded, slinging an arm around Christina's shoulders.

"Listen, you may have had more to drink than I did, but that doesn't give you the right to be all condescending," Christina said angrily. The two stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Okay, okay. So I'm pretty tipsy too. But at least I didn't get us kicked out of our ride home," Christina stated as matter-of-factly as she could as they trudged along.

"True, true. But we're only like half a mile away. We're fine. Besides, now we get to spend, what is mom always calling it, 'quality time' together!" Dylan pointed out.

"Yeah I guess," Christina muttered. The two walked on in silence for a few minutes.

"Why do you do it?" Christina finally asked.

"Well, Miss Christi, I happen to like the taste of alcohol. It just rolls onto my tongue and—"

"No, I mean about the girls," she clarified. "Why do you hit on girls whose boyfriends are the designated drivers? You are really an idiot sometimes."

"What?" Dylan put his hands up in the air, getting defensive. "So I act stupid sometimes. Who's being condescending now?"

"I'm not being condescending! It's just, you are my best friend, and like it or not, I care about you and I hate when you treat yourself like crap," Christina exclaimed.

"I don't treat myself like crap," Dylan stated as he stopped walking, right in front of Christina, turning to look at her.

"Very convincing," Christina said. "But then again, I forgot, I'm arguing with a drunk," she muttered as she shoved past him.

"Christi, wait," Dylan said grabbing her arm as she brushed past.

"No, you wait. Just stop Dylan, okay? You may be able to fool everyone else into thinking you are some sort of macho guy who is always ready for a party and lives every day moment to moment, letting everything just roll off of your back, but I've seen what's underneath. And that guy is scared to let the real person come out at all. So just stop. I'm tired of the act and I'm tired of waiting for the true Dylan. The one who doesn't want to screw up all the time. The one who is excited about his future and doesn't want to keep throwing it away. I'm done," she said, ripping her arm out of his grasp.

Christina turned and kept walking as Dylan watched her.

"And what about you?" Dylan yelled to her.

"What about me?" Christina said, turning around and looking at him.

"Why do you always have so much faith in me? You always think that there is the person underneath who is ultimately good." He took several steps closer to her. "Well, what if that guy isn't there? What do I do then? What do _you_ do then?" He looked away.

Christina just looked at him as she took a few steps closer to him. She reached up and turned his face to look at hers. "I know that that guy is there. Because I've seen him before. And I can see him right now. Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" Dylan asked. He leaned a little closer to Christina.

But she stepped away, shaking her head slightly, as they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

0-0-0

"Pepperoni."

"Green peppers."

"Pepperoni with olives."

"Green peppers with mushrooms."

"Pepperoni and olives, with green peppers on half. Final offer."

"Green peppers and mushrooms, with olives on half. That's our final offer." _Snap_. Phoebe, Will, Helen, and Frank looked up at the waitress who had snapped her gum, in an effort to not strangle all of them with her apron.

"We'll have two pizzas. One with pepperoni and olives and one with green peppers and mushrooms," Frank concluded. "You North women drive a hard bargain."

Phoebe gave her mother a high-five at that statement. It all seemed almost normal.

Finally when all the ordering was finished, Frank and Helen exchanged looks.

Will's hand immediately found Phoebe's under the table.

"Frank and I have discussed this. Over and over again. And now we want to discuss it with you," Helen began. "You both must realize how, um, unconventional this is. I mean, your parents are married. You live together. You will soon share a half-sibling. It's all a bit strange."

"We know that, mom," Phoebe said.

"We were both more than a little shocked to hear that not only are you together, but that you had been for almost eight months!" Frank stated.

"We were broken up for two of those months," Will interjected. "We only recently got back together."

Frank and Helen were silent for a moment. Frank turned and looked at Will. "I can't believe how much I don't know about you," he said quietly.

"It's not a big deal, dad. You have an entire new family to look out for. Some things are going to slip through the cracks," Will said, as he shrugged.

"No, Will. Something this big isn't supposed to 'slip through the cracks,'" Frank said in an unusual moment of emotion.

"We just feel like we haven't been paying enough attention to you two," Helen said. "If we had, perhaps this wouldn't have happened."

"Mom," Phoebe interrupted. "I'm pretty sure this would've happened no matter what. I love Will. And not in that 'brother-sister' way. More in the 'I want to marry you someday' way."

Frank and Helen exchanged looks at Phoebe's declaration.

"That's ridiculous. You are both too young to be thinking that way," Frank stated.

"No we're not, dad! I feel the same way about Phoebe. I can't imagine anything that would be able to tear us apart after everything we've been through so far. Including what we are going through right now," Will concluded.

"We were worried you were going to say that," Helen said. "But what happens if you break up? It's not like you will be able to avoid each other. You are going to be involved in each other's lives no matter what."

"Mom, we've already broken up. We were broken up for two months and we managed to find a way to co-exist. I seriously doubt that we will ever break up like that again, but on the off chance that we do, we already know how to act," Phoebe rebutted.

The conversation continued on until their food came, with Helen and Frank throwing potential obstacles at Will and Phoebe. They managed to handle every one with grace, however, and when they finally stopped to eat their pizza, Phoebe was surprised by how hungry she was. Apparently defending your relationship to your mom and step-dad can really work up an appetite.

After they finished eating, Helen finally gave Will and Phoebe the final answer.

"We're not thrilled, let's just say that right now. But since the two of you already have such an established relationship, we can't see how we can really split you up. Especially since you live in the same house and attend the same school—"

"Which, by the way, was a sneaky trick, Will. I always wondered why you transferred, especially since you said that Phoebe's school had a program you wanted and you have yet to pick a major," Frank interjected.

"Anyway," Helen said, regaining control of the conversation, "we are not going to try to keep you apart. But we are going to have some rules and you both must adhere to them or we will split you up, understand?" Helen pointed her finger at them.

"Who's in the Coast Guard now, mom?" Phoebe said, trying to tease.

"Very funny. First rule: no PDA in the house. This shouldn't be too hard for you since you have been sneaking around for so long anyway. This rule is mainly for the little kids. We haven't figured out how we are going to explain your relationship to them, yet and seeing you two, um, together would just confuse them," Frank stated.

"Rule two: We are going to have weekly meetings with you to discuss your relationship. If you are both in this for the long haul, like you say you are, then we want to make sure you are really in it. There is no sense in making all this effort if this is just some fleeting fancy. There's more at stake here than if this was a regular boy or girl next door relationship," Helen dictated.

"This will also help us monitor you both," Frank said, a smile breaking on his face for the first time that night.

Phoebe and Will groaned as he said that.

"Rule three: No talking about your relationship with people who aren't Helen or me—"

"Dylan knows," Will said.

"And Christina," Phoebe added.

"And a whole bunch of people at school, but they don't know that you are married, so it's not awkward or anything," Will continued.

"Okay," Helen said, breathing out loudly while trying to take this information in. "The reason we are giving you this rule is because we are pretty sure that most people are not going to approve of your relationship. You are going to have many challenges coming your way because of this relationship and we want you to be firmly secure in each other before you have to deal with all of that."

Phoebe and Will nodded their heads as they heard the rationale behind third rule.

"Well, I guess that's about it. Once again, we aren't thrilled. But this is the decision that we've come to and we are going to stick to it as long as you two abide by the rules we set up. Anything else?" Frank asked Helen. She shook her head "no."

"Alright then, who wants dessert?"

Will squeezed Phoebe's hand under the table. The worst was behind them.

0-0-0

Dylan didn't even bother to knock at Christina's door, he just threw it opened and walked right in.

"What are you doing?" Christina screeched as she jumped up from her bed.

"I'm coming here to give you this," he said as he chucked the painting he did of her onto her bed.

She picked up the painting and looked at it.

"What is this? Some sort of breakup present?" Christina asked sarcastically.

"You can't break up what never was together!" Dylan exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christina said as she set the painting back down on her bed, her voice rising to match his.

"I mean, that, it's just that, well, you're my best friend too, Christi. And you make me want to be that other person you were talking about earlier today. Not just when I'm with you, but all the time. I want to be that good guy. Because that's what you deserve. As a best friend and as a boy—" Dylan paused here for a moment. "Well never mind. I guess it doesn't matter now, because you are 'done,' right?"

Christina looked up at him as tears formed in her eyes. "I don't have to be," she said quietly.

They both stood there for a moment.

"And then there's the thing," Dylan finally said.

"What thing?"

"This weird, underlying thing with us," Dylan said.

"Oh, that."

"Yeah." Dylan took one step closer to her.

"So you feel it too?" she asked cautiously.

"It's kinda hard not to," he responded.

"I thought it would just go away, disappear back under the surface," she said.

"But it won't. No matter how hard I try to make it and believe me, I've tried," he stated, taking a step towards her.

She looked up at him and whispered, "We're not Will and Phoebe, you know," echoing his sentiments from earlier when she wanted him to join her at college.

"I know," he said, his voice raspy, as he took one last step closer to her.

In one swift movement, Dylan reached down and kissed her, his hands cupping her face. As Christina kissed him back, neither one was thinking about anything else except how so many moments had led up to this.

_Aha!! That was my longest chapter yet and there was a lot that happened in it. Was it too rushed? I felt like this was a bit of a culmination chapter, but I didn't want things to seem too rushed, especially with the parents finding out and having THE discussion and then the Christina/Dylan stuff on top of everything else. Thoughts? Please please please review . . . your reviews are all so helpful and encourage me to keep writing!_


	9. Wherever You're Going I'm Going Your Way

"**Where I End and You Begin"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed unfortunately; I still do not own the characters.

A/N: This is the last chapter. I may do an epilogue or something later on, but I pretty much feel like their story has been told. Short of fast forwarding six or seven years to when they get married, I don't feel like there is too much more to do with the story of Will and Phoebe. So I guess I will let them ride off into the sunset . . . is it weird that I feel a little sad?

**Chapter Nine: Wherever You're Going, I'm Going Your Way**

"You kissed me," Christina exhaled.

"Um, yeah," Dylan responded, running his hands through his hair and resting them behind his head.

"So . . ."

"So. . . So, how about we don't have this conversation right now?" Dylan said as he headed to the door.

"Dylan, wait, please," Christina pleaded.

Dylan slowly turned around and looked at her.

"It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. I mean, we can just pretend it didn't happen. Or that it did happen, but that it was just a silly mistake," Christina offered.

"Do you think it was a mistake, Christina?" Dylan questioned.

Hearing her full name coming from Dylan, scared Christina a little bit. He wasn't that formal with anyone, let alone her. "Well, I, um—" she muttered.

"Answer me honestly."

"It probably is," Christina said quietly.

"Yeah it probably is. I mean let's face it. I'm terrible at relationships. You're not much better. I doubt we'd be any good for each other. And then there's that whole step-sibling thing," Dylan concluded.

"Right. I mean, that's more than a little hard to get over," Christina stated. "Plus, you're my best friend. If it didn't work out, this would be the most awkward situation ever."

More silence.

"So we're agreed then?" Dylan questioned.

"Agreed."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Christi," Dylan said as he gave a slight half bow and walked out of her room.

"Goodnight Dylan," Christina replied, as she laid down on her bed. They were sure this was the right decision. So why did she feel disappointed?

0-0-0

"Have you ever thought about it?" Phoebe asked as the wind whipped a piece of her auburn hair into her eyes. She reached up and tucked it behind her ear as she stopped walking. Even though it was only late August, the weather had been unusually chilly. This didn't stop Will and Phoebe, however, from taking long walks together in the nearby park, partially to escape from the craziness of the family and partially to just have some alone time.

"Think about what exactly?" Will questioned, as he reached over and zipped Phoebe's fleece up a bit tighter.

"Us. How many different things had to happen in just the right order for us to be together like we are right now."

Will gently reached for her hand as he led her to a bench near some trees.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, my dad and your mom had to meet up again. . ."

"Or even for the first time!" Phoebe interrupted. "If you think about it, our story, the one about me and you, began almost thirty years ago. Our parents had to meet in high school, fall in love, break up, fall in love with other people, marry those people, have kids, live through the death of a spouse, go to some silly reunion, meet up again, impulsively decide to get married, blend our two families, or try to at least, and then poof!" Phoebe gestured. "I met you."

"And then two years later we got together," Will continued.

"And then six months later we broke up," Phoebe added.

"And then two months later we got back together," Will said.

"Which brings us here. Today. Me sitting here with you," Phoebe said, as she wrapped Will's arm around her.

"This is just _right_, isn't it?" Will commented.

"This is how it should always be," Phoebe said, kissing him softly.

0-0-0

"Is this shirt mine or yours?" Christina asked, as she held up a pale pink tee-shirt.

"Yours. Mine. Ours? Wait, I think it is yours," Phoebe responded. "Either way, take it with you. It always looked better on you anyway. Did you need any help packing?"

"Nope. I think this is it," Christina replied as she folded the shirt neatly and laid it in her suitcase, zipping it closed.

"I can't believe you are actually going," Phoebe said.

"I know. I'm excited and nervous and anxious and so many other things," Christina confessed.

"You'll be great. It is scary at first, but pretty soon it will feel like normal, and you'll love it. Of course, you also have that pesky brother of mine to watch out for," Phoebe said.

"I'm really glad he's coming. It'll be good to have something familiar, being so far from home and all."

Phoebe eyed Christina suspiciously before finally saying, "I'm glad he's going too. I was really worried that he wasn't going to go to college at all, which would've been terrible, because he could be such an amazing artist with the right training. Somehow, I think that you had a big part in Dylan's decision."

Christina turned back to her suitcase, pulling it off her bed. "Maybe," she shrugged. "I think he had it in him the whole time."

"Well, this is it," Phoebe said after a beat of silence.

"Yup."

"I'm really gonna miss you Christina. I don't know how I would've dealt with anything this summer without you," Phoebe said, her eyes watering a little.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Phoebe," Christina said, before hugging her quickly.

They heard Frank call for Christina from downstairs.

"See you at Christmas," Christina said as she opened the door, gave one last look at her room, and walked out, onto the next stage of her life.

0-0-0

As Dylan sat next to Christina on the airplane, waiting for takeoff, the deafening silence was driving him insane. They hadn't really spoken much since the conversation in her room. And for once in his life, Dylan didn't have a smart answer for the situation. Or any answer really. This whole thing was stupid. He knew it. He _knew_ it.

"I really need to stop _thinking_," Dylan muttered to himself. Because when he thought about it, he realized two things: one, he was a total screw-up. And two, Christi didn't deserve that.

"But the thing is. . ." Dylan said out loud to himself.

Christina turned and looked at him.

Dylan turned his head to look at her and said, "The thing is, no matter what I do, Christi, I can't seem to get you out of my system. And honestly, I don't know if I want to."

Christina gave a half smile when she heard this.

"I don't know what this means, or where this will lead, or any of that," Dylan said anxiously.

"Me either, Dylan," Christina responded. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Finally Christina held her hand out and said quietly, "Do you want to find out?"

Dylan looked at her hand and then back at the girl sitting next to him. He reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Yes," he whispered.

0-0-0

"I can't believe we are losing the four of you on the same day," Helen exclaimed. They had just returned home from dropping Christina and Dylan off at the airport and now Will and Phoebe were headed back to college as well.

"Mom, I already told you. Will and I have to get back early for our on-campus jobs," Phoebe said, exasperated as she lugged her suitcase to the car her and Will shared.

"I know, I know. It's just that you are all so grown up," Helen said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Pregnancy had made Helen even more emotional.

"It'll be okay. We'll all be back for Christmas, remember? And that should be right around the time that we add a new little one to the family."

"Yes, yes. I know. I need to let you, my two oldest, fly from the nest," Helen said dramatically.

Phoebe shot a look at Will who was fruitlessly trying to make all of their stuff fit into the back of the car.

An hour later, Phoebe and Will were all packed and gave a round of hugs to all of the siblings and step-siblings.

As Will hugged Helen, she whispered into his ear, "Take care of my girl, okay Will? She loves you." All Will could do was smile and nod.

Once they were in the car, Phoebe reached into her bag and pulled out a video camera.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"Making home movies, Will. You know, for our kids," Phoebe said with a smile and a hint of sarcasm. She turned the camera onto Will and hit the record button.

Will smiled and looked deep into the camera. "Hello William Jr. Be a good boy. Quit bugging your sister Williama Jr."

"Oh gosh," Phoebe said. She turned the camera onto herself. "Children, we will never name you 'Williama Jr.'"

"So, here we are. Entering our second year of college. We had a pretty crazy summer. We broke up for a bit and got back together. . ." Phoebe said.

"And the make-up s. . ." Will interrupted, right before Phoebe grabbed the camera and turned it back on herself, screeching "Will!"

"And then we told our respective parents the truth. Overall, I think it was a productive time for our relationship. So tell me Will, what are you most looking forward to as you head back to college?" Phoebe questioned, focusing the camera on Will.

"Majoring in business, I guess."

Phoebe almost dropped the camera when she heard this. "You picked a major?" she asked.

"Yup. I found one that I like and I'm sticking with it," Will said, smiling.

Phoebe quickly turned the camera back on herself, "Well, there you have it kids. This is news in the making. William Beardsley has finally chosen a major and to quote Mr. Beardsley himself, he's 'sticking with it.' This is Phoebe North, over and out."

"You're such a dork sometimes," Will commented.

"But you love me anyway," Phoebe countered, as she reached over and took Will's hand.

Will turned and looked at her. "Yeah, Phoebe. I do," he said.

"I love you too," she whispered back. Everything was as it should be.

_It's a winding road_

_And it's a long way home_

_So don't wait_

_For someone to tell you it's too late_

'_Cause these are the best days_

_There's always something tomorrow_

_So I say_

_Let's make the best of tonight_

_Here comes the rest of our lives_

0-0-0

0-0-0

0-0-0

_Well, that's it!! The song lyrics at the end are from Graham Colton's "Best Days." I kind of pictured that song at the end of this fic. Well, what do you think? As a chapter? As a story? As a sequel to "Near to You"? Please review and let me know! I have appreciated all of your reviews so much. You are all so good to me! Thanks for reading. Till the next story . . . _


End file.
